


他爱情的开端

by Kellyelbe



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyelbe/pseuds/Kellyelbe
Summary: 一篇都市小言
Relationships: Sato Keigo/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
初诣抽到大吉仿佛就是一个笑话，仅仅过去不到12个小时，川尻莲就把那张签当作慌忙中随手拿来擦拭餐桌的废纸。没办法，六七岁的男孩子就是需要跑来跑去，撞翻一杯牛奶应当算作预期成本。川尻莲心里可惜着那杯牛奶，试图提高声调让大清早就过度亢奋的弟弟平静下来，然而没有成功，川尻枫似乎从出生起就跟他缺少默契，毫无体谅长兄的自觉，正躲在椅子后面看他，好像在认真玩捉迷藏。  
“哥，你去上班吧。”  
目睹长兄遭遇二楼卫生间毫无征兆地断水、冰箱鸡蛋位置空了才突然间发现早餐主食告急、煤气灶好不容易才点着、打发走了贸然上门借油的邻居阿姨、收拾好狼藉的餐桌之后，14岁的川尻树洗好了自己的那份餐具，甩着手从厨房走了出来。他老成沉稳的声音总算给了前者一点安慰。  
“啊……？”  
然而川尻莲还在忙着给婴儿椅上的末子川尻桃穿好衣服，小朋友刚学说话，基本只会“莲”这一个发音，正用短粗的儿童用餐叉挑起一块蛋黄，笑着试图往忙乱到额角淌汗的长兄嘴里塞。川尻莲苦笑着张开嘴接过来，一边抱起相对来说算得上乖顺的桃子，打算转头叮嘱二弟一番。  
“我带小枫去上学，没关系的。”树面无表情地抢在他前面开口，已经在扯着弟弟的衣领往房间走。  
“那拜托你啦！”川尻莲与年龄外貌都不太相符的嗓音从身后高昂地响起来，树转过头去的时候，对方已经抱着最小的弟弟匆匆离开关上了门。  
房间内陡然沉默下来。川尻树的眼睛垂下去，单单看见门缝里一闪而过的川尻莲空荡荡的裤脚，帆布鞋的侧面好像有些开胶。这就是川尻家的每个清晨，22岁的川尻莲总是一副还不熟悉任何大人世界的孩子模样，但到头来总能处理好一切柴米油盐的琐事。  
“哥哥什么时候谈个恋爱就好了。”  
他叹了一口气，晃了晃牵着川尻枫的手。对方已经安静了下来，眨着未经世事的眼睛看回来，好像在赞同他的想法。

走出门川尻莲稍作停顿，深深地呼吸一口新鲜空气。父母不在身边、没有恋人、没有能在此时与他感同身受的朋友，好像在这个时候才有短暂的属于自己的切换角色的时间。  
“今天也会一切顺利的，对吧？”  
他低头轻轻戳了戳桃子的脸颊，小朋友正伏在他胸前，双脚欢快地荡来荡去，脸颊的触感光滑又柔嫩。这是人类最无知又最干净的样子。  
桃子被他逗得咯咯笑出了声，川尻莲微笑起来，努力挺直背朝前走去。

春田幼稚园属于私立，规模很小，员工寥寥几人，园长春田是一位和蔼又亲切的大伯。两个月前川尻莲窘迫地来面试时也是这么一副戴着婴儿背带的样子，面对对方关心年轻单亲爸爸的眼神，不得已说出了希望自己能带着弟弟上班的实情。园长非常迅速地就同意了，并热情欢迎桃子适龄时来春田入园，川尻这才得以长长地松了一口气。  
但不得不说，川尻来这里上班也实属春田的福气。幼稚园从来缺少体力旺盛的男老师，何况他温柔又踏实，园里所有小孩子都喜欢他。家长们更是在闲聊中得知他的家庭情况之后对他赞不绝口，纷纷说希望自己家孩子长大以后也能这么懂事。  
每次川尻莲都会一边不好意思地回应，一边在心里默念，倒是希望他们长大以后不会落得我这种境地才好。  
然而这个新年的开头好像跟他尤其过不去。赶着点打卡上班之后，图书被撕烂、玩具被摔坏、摔倒和碰撞此类常见事件仿佛发生得尤为频繁，更糟糕的是午休后一位叫夏菜的小朋友突然发起烧来，测体温、半哄半劝地喂退烧药、联系家长之后也要一直呆在她身边，夏菜在平时就爱黏着这位“帅气的莲哥哥”，这会儿更是烧得迷迷糊糊也要拽着他的衣角不放。川尻第一次面对紧急事态，紧张得直到家长下班来接走才算松了松弦。  
“今天真是辛苦了，总算能放松一下了。”  
同事宫本刚同最后离开的家长道别，转身以一种过来人的娴熟姿态拍了拍他的肩膀。川尻莲仿佛仍处在提心吊胆的余韵中，这才反应过来擦了擦额角的汗。接着突然想起桃子还在办公室等他，转身准备匆匆向园内走去。  
就在这时，倒霉的预感随着一阵张扬的引擎声在背后从天而降。这简直是比起白天的所有遭遇都更加沉痛的凶兆。  
“哎呀，”宫本已经迫不及待地张望过去、发现了什么，又兴致勃勃地看回川尻，乃至声音都变成围观八卦时候的语调，“好像并没有结束呢。”  
而川尻莲作为这场持续一周的八卦事件的男主角，已经对此完全提不起兴趣。他只把对方视作彻彻底底的意外、视作节外生枝，视作不得不分出额外精力去处理的麻烦，以至于不得不深吸一口气，捏了捏拳头，才转过身来，冲栅栏外的路边看了过去。  
已经在方圆十里都混到眼熟的深蓝色敞篷兰博基尼的车窗框上，是佐藤景瑚那张毫无瑕疵的脸。一个周末没见，他染了一头冲击力更强的金发，此时正扬着手里的一小束玫瑰，冲川尻莲抛了个媚眼。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
一副不知人间疾苦、轻浮无知、肆意挥霍时间和钱、自以为全身上下镀了金就永远不会被拒绝的样子。鉴于川尻莲与佐藤景瑚的初遇就是因为后者喝得酩酊大醉倒在春田门口，在他身上打上了纨绔子弟的标签、实在无法产生什么好印象也在情理之中。如果按照上周直接无视、躲在办公室、好言相劝的软性处理方式，恐怕明天依然会在下班时候见到这个男人。川尻莲用一天下来已经疲惫不堪的理智在两秒内就做出了决定：择日不如撞日，今天一定要让对方死心。  
他朝佐藤走了过去，眼看男人的表情像开了花一样明朗起来、仿佛冲自己摇起了不存在的尾巴，尚且犹豫了那么一瞬，然而今天他还是克服了自己过于容易心软的毛病，冷漠地站在佐藤的车前。  
“有事？”  
佐藤的眼睛简直要放光了。  
“我还欠你一顿饭呀，”他毫不保留地笑起来，是比之前更轻更柔的声音，“你忘了？”  
好像之前的一个星期无事发生，都白拒绝他了。川尻莲已经打好了算盘，干脆利落地答应了。  
“行，”他又维持着没有温度的表情补充，“等我一下。”  
太阳要从西边出来了。佐藤在连续一周的失败后突然迎来了（他以为的）大获全胜，难以置信到不知如何反应，呆呆看着川尻莲转身返回园内的背影，怔愣几秒钟之后竟然在驾驶座上举起双手欢呼了一声。  
出生22年，川尻莲第一次遇到对自己如此执迷不悟的追求对象，且傻，且天真，且如此容易满足，且与自己处在毫不相关的两个世界。这太像偶像剧情节了，佐藤那辆只在杂志上见过的车简直是200码非法闯入他的领地，突兀到整件事都像一场交通事故。他听见背后传来的那一声“woo-hoo”险些被石子绊倒，站稳后不禁用手掌捂紧了嘴和下巴，企图挡住飞快烧红的颧骨。他想幸好背对那个傻子，脸红也应当不会被看见。

下班时间轻微堵车，又连续碰上几个红灯，于是川尻莲获得了足够的时间专心思考接下来的作战计划。至于隔壁驾驶座上的人“我叫你莲好呢？还是小莲老师好呢？”“刚刚是宫本老师吧？她人好好哦，会主动跟我聊天”“桃子~桃子你好呀，好久不见啦，今天有喝牛奶吗？”的频频发问，统统用“嗯”应付过去，要多冷漠有多冷漠。然而还是浇不熄对方此时心里熊熊燃烧的大火，眼神仿佛要把自己的脸颊盯穿，于是川尻莲不得已用一记重击终结这段温度差过大的对话。  
“开车的时候可以好好看前面吗佐藤先生？”  
一方面他也的确是个在生命安全方面比较严谨的人。川尻莲必须这样合理化自己的攻击，才能在看到佐藤迅速变黯淡的眼睛、戳桃子脸颊的动作定格在半空、整个车厢顿时坠入冰点的样子时完全没有负罪感——“莲实在是个太纤细太轻拿轻放太容易责怪自己的孩子”，引自宫本老师——然而即便到了这种程度，过了几秒种后率先开口的还是死不悔改的佐藤。  
“对不起……”这次倒不敢再扭头了，“生气了？不要生气嘛？”  
全日本最会撒娇的男人第一名就是这位了吧？川尻莲干脆闭上了眼睛装死，什么回应也不给了。  
但他也不得不承认一个事实：这个莫名其妙对自己执迷不悟的男人好像、的确、似乎、有那么一点点、可爱。

回到那份天衣无缝的作战计划：川尻莲对接下来的战役已经做好十足的准备。首先，他猜想佐藤十有八九会带自己去平时根本不会踏足的高级餐厅，面对陌生环境、势必体贴优雅但见惯了有钱人的服务生、以及看不懂（他也没兴趣看懂）的菜单，他要表现得十足粗鲁且愚蠢；然后，若是餐厅主动给桃子提供婴儿椅，他打算毫不犹豫地拒绝，这样一来就可以以戴着婴儿背带不方便为由从头到尾不动餐具，这是一种形式上绝对严厉的抗拒，同时也坚决不欠佐藤一口菜；最后，桃子最好在公众场合哭闹一番，虽然会影响到其他就餐的客人，但没办法，只能视为必要的牺牲。  
这样一来，佐藤就会在持续一整顿饭的尴尬中清晰地意识到川尻莲不是他想象中的那种人——川尻莲是个没礼貌、没人情味、丝毫不会享受生活的穷人。  
佐藤不知道什么时候合上了车篷。天色暗下去，霓虹灯在路边飞快闪过，偶有从写字楼里三三两两走出来的和自己年龄相仿的白领，正亲密地互相说笑着结束一天的工作。有一阵熟悉的酸楚感隐约淌出来，川尻莲闭了闭眼睛，疲惫感从夜色里呼啸而来，准确地捉住他。为了明天依然忙乱、辛苦、平凡、但已经能让自己足够感激的生活，他必须这样做。

——然而他从第一步开始，就完全想错了。  
街景开始变熟悉的时候，川尻隐约预感到了事情不对。直到这俩与周围格格不入的兰博基尼很快停在自己好像有些眼熟的路口，佐藤欢快地开门下车又扮演绅士拉开自己这边的车门时，他还没反应过来事情发展的现状，只能任佐藤一手挽住自己的胳膊向前走，说着“这是我最近发现的店，超级好吃”，另一只手推开了寿喜烧店的玻璃门。  
“景瑚！你又来啦，”老板娘刚清理过上桌客人留下的残骸，看到常客立刻热情迎接，然而视线落到川尻身上时，瞬间睁大了双眼，“——莲？你是莲吗？”  
川尻以意外面貌在意外时间被迫面对意外重逢的故人，一时间低着头不知道该如何回应。于是以此为开端，方才设想的作战计划被节节击破。  
没有高级餐厅，菜单上还是曾经自己熟悉的菜式。  
没有婴儿椅，因为桃子立刻被热情过头的老板娘抱去揉搓一通，发出一些开心的咯咯笑声之后被放在了收银处的高脚凳上。老板娘声称待会儿有店内特推超迷你儿童套餐免费给桃子试吃。  
没有桃子的哭闹。自家末子正拿着老板娘给的玩偶专心致志，看上去比在家被小枫捉弄要满意得多。  
于是川尻莲终于不得不跟这位麻烦的追求者面对面坐下。眼前是热腾腾的火锅，香气扑鼻，且是亲切的醇厚的无法抗拒的那种。更糟糕的是他终于不得不看着佐藤的那双一看自己就发光的眼睛。  
“真是的，”该死的，他实在、未免、过于、游刃有余了，“小莲老师干嘛一直拒绝我呢？”  
苍天啊，这大概就是人们说的劫难吧，新年第二天就倒霉至此，真不知道这一年要怎样度过。川尻莲薄脸皮，豆腐心，人际关系上的应急反应能力实在没怎么锻炼过——面对此情此景，他已经半句拒绝的话也说不出来了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
不知道是不是所有人都会有过这种体验：在某个无法被预料的时刻，好像全身上下每一块肌肉、每一滴血液都突然静止了，类似放空和发呆，但又不是特意为此辟出一块时间来，名为“生活”的机器分明还在正常运转，但整个人又像终于能从中抽离片刻而不担心负任何责任。  
川尻莲曾有过三次这样的体验。一次是父亲和母亲离婚的时候，两方都在叮嘱他什么，如此紧张如此急迫，信息量之大好像是这辈子的最后一次对话，而他什么也没听进去，只低头摸着婴儿床里桃子的手指；另一次是在送一件外卖的途中，那天他被店长骂了之后又被顾客骂过，再启程时已经身心俱疲，明明可以列入紧急事态，但在路过街角、看到几个年轻人在街头跳舞的时候，他竟然停下来出神地看了好一会儿。  
第三次则是现在。已知场景下有曾经和父母熟识的老板娘，有远远看着自己傻笑着淌口水的桃子，还有正坐在对面看着自己正在等待一个回答的麻烦人物，此时川尻莲该怎么做？  
他停滞了整整五分钟。  
佐藤景瑚什么也没说，托腮等了一会儿之后，把熟了的牛肉夹到川尻碟子里。看到对方还是毫无动作，十分自然地独自吃了起来。怪只怪当下的环境让人太容易放松了——昭和年代的音乐、贴满牛皮海报的墙面、窸窸窣窣的噪音、升腾的热气在半空结成雾，佐藤景瑚——几乎只是个陌生人——在那片雾后面慢条斯理地咀嚼。这好像梦。  
“倒是你，”川尻莲开口的时候好像已经彻底提不起力气，他好像终于解出一道数学题，慢吞吞地脱下了外套，“你为什么一直缠着我？”  
佐藤放下筷子眨了眨眼睛，他眼睛很亮，给人一种好像很聪明的错觉：“因为……我很闲？”  
川尻因为他的过于坦诚苦笑起来：“可是我并不闲啊？”  
佐藤重新拿起了筷子：“所以是我来找你嘛。”  
简直是驴头不对马嘴。他的任性对川尻莲来说很是棘手：“饭也吃了，这样可以了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
竟然这么简单就接受了。  
“可是如果桃子想我了怎么办呀——”佐藤抬高声调，边说边朝收银台的方向做了个鬼脸，要命的是桃子竟然真的看着他咯咯笑起来，胡作非为者紧接着对川尻露出阴谋得逞的微笑，挑了挑眉。  
“我说啊……”川尻放下筷子，摆出认真说教的姿态，“你也不小了吧？没有工作吗？不用上学吗？有跟我纠缠的时间为什么不做一些更重要的事情？”

事后很久川尻莲才知道佐藤景瑚对自己一见钟情的原因——竟然正是这幅认真说教的样子。

“对我来说能约到小莲老师就是最近最重要的事情啊。”佐藤坐没坐样，歪斜着一边身体，几乎要完全趴到桌子上。然而眼睛还是牢牢看着川尻莲不放，似乎要把这种不正经的样子坚持到底。  
川尻莲彻底没脾气了。他适时提醒自己这是另一个世界的人，另一个世界的人自然有自己无法理解的生活和思考逻辑，想想这也是现实，有钱到整日游手好闲也不用愁吃愁穿的富二代海了去，自己也不过是对方最近稍感兴趣的玩物罢了，反正他已经认定这是最后一次交集，自暴自弃般拾起筷子大口吃起肉来。  
“小枫还好嘛？”  
“嗯。”  
“电视有信号了嘛？上次都看不了ZIP。”  
“嗯。”  
“春田有个叫夏菜的小姑娘吧？上次放学的时候竟然跑来跟我讲话哎，还说我帅。”  
“嗯。”  
“小枫还是不肯好好喝牛奶？”  
“嗯。”  
“这个年纪的男孩子，打一顿就好了。”  
“……”

吃完饭，索性当成终于解决掉一桩麻烦，况且白吃一顿饭，不算是煎熬，甚至可以视为难得一次享受。川尻莲从善如流让佐藤开车送自己回家。  
现在的住址离春田是步行就可以到达的距离，所以几乎是原路返回。佐藤本来就知道目的地，莫名其妙又兴奋起来，川尻看着他又要打开车篷的样子哭笑不得。这人的兴奋点总是捉摸不清：吃饭的时候可以顺着川尻的情绪陷入漫长沉默，过后又能在得不到两个字以上回应的情况下持续热情对话。  
“哎，桃子不能冲风。”川尻莲指了指伏在胸口打着饱嗝昏昏欲睡的桃子，又往上指了指，意思是让他不要打开车篷。  
“没关系，我开慢一点就好了。”佐藤转头对着他笑了，他这耐心的、温柔的、无辜的微笑，已经维持了一个晚上。  
——也没想到会慢到这种程度。十分钟过去，他们刚过两个路口。佐藤小声哼起歌来，川尻莲突然间恍然大悟意识到什么，但除了眯起狐狸眼剜了对方一记眼刀，也无济于事。  
他是在拖延时间吧……？

川尻莲以为这一天终于要结束了——甚至在比平日更加慌乱的前提下，最后的晚饭能够一定程度上作为犒赏，已经可以在这里画上句号——如果不是佐藤送他到门口时踌躇片刻，又开了口的话。  
“或许……你不觉得现在的房子，太小太旧了吗？我可以给你找大一点的公寓，条件会更好……我出钱。”  
川尻愣住了。在短暂的思考时间里，他突然间迟到地明白了很多事情。佐藤在越界前已经表现得小心又诚恳，甚至在看到他的表情时又匆忙补充。  
“地点你可以讲，我知道离春田近一些会比较好？没有时间的话……你需要保姆吗？我也可以给你找。”  
他在急着展示好意，急着想在分别前抓紧赢得川尻的欢心。但努力的方向完全反了。川尻深吸一口气，沉重的无力感汹涌而至。他知道佐藤是个好人——喜欢自己，想要关心自己，体贴，耐心，甚至已经足够真诚。但事实还是摆在了眼前：他是另一个世界的人，另一个世界的人自然有自己无法理解的思考逻辑。在那个无忧无虑的世界里，佐藤被养得善良单纯，他是完整的，无法感同身受此刻的自己甚至不足以构成一种缺陷。  
但川尻莲还是生气了。  
“你在羞辱我吗？”  
“饭已经吃过了，你不欠我了。”  
“不要再来了。”  
这一天真正的结尾，是他在佐藤面前狠狠甩上了门。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
可能从外表上看不出来，佐藤景瑚其实是个爱哭鬼。  
不过人总是先入为主的生物，说老实话川尻全家兄弟四人第一次见到佐藤的时候，后者实在称不上是什么好形象。川尻树还记得上周五的晚上长兄返回春田取落下的东西，经过明显比必要时间更加漫长的一个小时之后才返回时，肩上居然竟然还艰难扛着另外一个男人，酒气冲天，嘟嘟囔囔，并且泪流满面，抽抽噎噎。典型的落魄醉鬼。  
所以川尻树是知道佐藤景瑚哭起来是什么样的。  
川尻枫大概忘记了，所以在夜晚的儿童乐园玩沙子的时候敏锐地注意到不远处的长椅上正有一个穿着打扮都光鲜亮丽的大人正在抹眼泪，便稀奇地跑过去指着对方大声笑起来。  
川尻树起初没看出来是谁，走进才通过对方耳坠上那对闪亮的耳环认了出来。此时对方正低着头可怜兮兮坐在长椅上，身体一抽一抽，由于小枫（童真无忌）的嘲笑怯生生地往后缩了缩，并慌忙抹掉眼泪。身为二哥他显得沉稳得多，先是打发小枫继续玩沙子，随后在对方身前站定，耐心等他安定下来。  
“我说大叔，”佐藤非常响地吸了下鼻子，川尻树颇有些嫌弃地从兜里拿出纸巾递给他，“又被我哥拒绝了？”  
佐藤猛地抬起头看他，露出惊吓和疑惑混杂的神色——你怎么知道我在追你哥？或者是我有老到被你叫大叔的程度吗？搞不清楚是哪个。  
川尻树非常少年老成地叹了一口气，貌似是拿你们这些大人没办法的样子，然后自顾自在佐藤旁边坐下了。  
“首先，你怎么染了个金发？”  
“……不觉得我金发更帅吗？”  
……这倒是实话。但川尻树非常严厉地皱起了眉头。  
“可是我哥又不会因为长相喜欢上谁。”  
深刻，透彻。佐藤景瑚若有所思。  
“其次，你为什么每次都去春田蹲他啊。”  
“下班之后顺路去吃晚饭，这不是很常见吗……？”佐藤语气小心地回答树老师的问题，随后立刻发觉哪里不对，“话说你怎么知道我去春田等你哥啊？你哥跟你说的？如果你哥跟你说的那是不是证明他挺在意我的？”  
“去那边会让他很为难啊。”川尻树无视了他后半段发散，“你想，那边有同事，有园长，甚至还有家长，他要怎么回应你啊。”  
但佐藤毕竟是个21岁的成年人了，他隐约听出这句或许是川尻莲本人曾经抱怨过的。  
“而且你都没有想过，他下班之后有没有自己的安排？”  
考虑事情还不如一个初中生周到。川尻莲在面前摔上门的时候还只是有单纯的被拒绝的伤心，到了现在，却有层层叠叠的气馁和自责泛上来。他几乎是完全不了解川尻莲，说到底其实本来也就是只有过一面之缘的关系。  
早熟的川尻树看懂了他此时的沉默，竟然有一些同情了。  
“我跟你讲……我哥他周二周四下班后是要去舞蹈教室教舞的。除此之外很多时间都在那边练舞。”  
这倒是新鲜情报。更何况还是个共同兴趣，可以说非常有价值。佐藤投去感激的眼神。  
“那刚刚又是为什么啊？”  
“……我跟你哥说，”佐藤突然间被提醒刚才的挫败经历，又吸了次鼻子，“愿不愿意换个更好的住处……”  
“你说你可以出钱？”  
“……嗯。”  
佐藤委屈巴巴地看着这个比自己小七岁的初中生，对方正一副恨铁不成钢的表情，脸上写着“果然自踩雷区”六个大字。  
“换我可能就答应你了。”川尻树耸耸肩，“现在的房子是爷爷奶奶留下来的，热水两天断三次，今天早上直接连冷水都没有了。”他又轻轻叹了一口气，“但我哥肯定是会生气的，你这么跟他说的话。”  
“为什么啊？”佐藤不服，“既然这么辛苦，为什么不能直接依赖我呢？”  
“恕我直言，”川尻树直直地看着他的眼睛，他和哥哥长得很像，严肃的时候给人隔山隔海的距离感，“你算什么人呢？”  
佐藤愣住了。  
是啊，他算什么人呢？

上周六的早晨他是在煎鸡蛋的香味和楼下客厅热闹的说笑声里醒来的，睁开眼看到的天花板角落里有几块陈旧的污渍甚至一条长长的裂纹。这对佐藤景瑚来说，实属平生第一次。一脸茫然地踩着吱吱呀呀的楼梯还没下到底，就有一个七八岁的陌生小男孩一头撞进怀里，他吓了一大跳，第一反应是被拐卖了还是什么的，震惊地抬起头来的时候，川尻莲的脸从拐角的墙壁后面猝不及防地露出来，方才正劝小枫去吃饭的哭笑不得的表情还没有褪去。  
这是佐藤景瑚在清醒状态下看到川尻莲的第一眼。  
然而对方在看到他之后就变了脸色，好像一下子不高兴起来。佐藤的记忆这时才迟钝地接续上昨晚断掉的地方，是在觥筹交错的酒吧吧台，因为朋友的背叛损失了一大笔钱之后被父亲训斥，大吵一架之后就跑到那里一杯接一杯地灌自己。但相比回忆复苏后的鼻酸，他还是立刻惭愧起来，猜也能猜到竟然醉到回不了家的程度，以至于给陌生人增添了麻烦。  
但这位陌生人也未免过于好心，还给他留了早饭。低头吃饭的时候对方开始一板一眼地大型说教，从醉倒街头的人身安全问题一直到关怀他的生活遭遇。佐藤当然没打算给他讲那些糟心事，只是觉得这个絮絮叨叨的老妈子好像有点可爱。在油烟味浓重的厨房里吃早餐、穿不合脚的棉拖鞋、踩咯吱作响的木地板、调皮的小朋友撞来撞去，这整个环境都过于新鲜了，以至于让他愉快起来。吃完饭川尻莲好像想起什么，说着佐藤额头昨天留了擦伤，需要换创口贴，拽他到沙发坐下又在医药箱里翻找一通。  
就在川尻莲探身过来的时候，他的衬衣衣襟从佐藤鼻尖掠过去，拂来一股几乎淡不可闻的、好像深藏在棉布纤维里的洗衣液的柠檬味道，接着看到他扎进裤腰的白色T恤的褶皱、窄到让人不禁心生怜惜的腰。他整个人纤细、清洁、温柔、暖洋洋。在那一刻佐藤突然间想抱住他，但忽然降临的理智又让佐藤努力停下了动作，那种清醒、挣扎、又沉迷的感觉牢记至今。  
好像感官因为一场大醉而迎来大醒，好多陌生的体验陆续活过来：那一刻他想把自己能给的全给川尻莲，所有好的亮的东西，所有和他一样温暖的东西，包括新家，新衣服，新的沙发，新的楼梯，新的天花板。即便有那么一瞬间他悲哀地想起自己可能只有钱而已，但这些也应当是钱可以买来的东西。  
鉴于他此前21年的人生，还从未有过这样强烈的想要“给予”的心情，所以这样的心情带来的一系列问题，他也理所应当完全没有思考过。他没有想过给予会不被接受，也没有想过对方需要的根本不是那些。  
他甚至没有想到，“给予”也需要一个光明正大的合适身份。

“但是——”川尻树又开口了，轻轻地，好像很犹豫，但又有几分坚决。这次他没有看佐藤，而是低头看着自己的鞋面，“我还是希望你努力一下。”  
佐藤也淡淡地看向他。冬天夜晚的风稍微一吹就针刺般地冷，树上早就没有叶子了，只有枝条碰撞出寥落的响声。他已经完全不哭了，但眼泪流过的皮肤还有些隐隐发疼。  
“因为哥哥他，真的好辛苦啊。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
川尻莲在跳舞。  
舞室后门上的窗户常年没换，四角均有锈迹，只有中间留一块干净的椭圆形。从这里看进去，川尻莲的身影每每移动到椭圆形边缘，就会变得缥缈虚幻，被早已不通透的玻璃切割开来，分出重影。他在跳一支urban dance，是佐藤景瑚从没见过的编舞。配乐他听出来了，是Marilyn Manson的Sweet Dreams，然而并非他熟悉的阴郁危险的原版，是另一个更轻佻灵动的女声。  
这一版显然更适合此刻的他。重复回响的“Sweet dreams are made of this”这句歌词，被他配上看上去并不复杂、却细节丰富的动作：跟随音乐缓缓起身、抬起手臂、扣紧心脏、挥臂俯首，轻重相承、变化丰富、而又干净利落。移动切割出几个停顿、手脚的细碎抖动全部都在一个完整的计划之中，最后他轻轻闭上眼睛，双手交叠，好像真的就要沉入梦中。  
这首歌，这支舞，这个人，甚至包括这一小块水晶球般的视野，组合起来就像一件精致的艺术品。每个环节都严丝合缝，包括他卡在每个鼓点上的肢体、肢体构成的画面、画面传达的氛围、氛围讲述的故事。运用精准的力道则起助推作用，用以使每个身体部位都能够准确到达舞者想要其到达的位置。这一定不是短期的练习可以达到的效果，那力度背后一定有经年累月的审美、经验和基本功。  
音乐停下了，只跳了个一分钟的片段，后面的恐怕是还没有完成。佐藤景瑚在一块小小的窗户后面，回过神的时候竟然发现自己方才一直都屏息凝神。对方也正站在原地喘气，什么都没有做，就只是安静地等待呼吸平稳下来。佐藤喉结滚动两次，眼神都没有从那人身上离开，好像时间就此停住了。川尻莲还是T恤套衬衫的穿法，配九分裤，白袜子在刚才的剧烈动作后竟然都没有乱。他的帆布鞋开胶了。  
原来他出汗量这么大。佐藤看向对方湿淋淋的额头，汗水好像成为一块块发光的鳞片，有一滴从鬓边滑下来，终于承受不住重力，滴落在地板上。他好想就这么永远看下去。  
“谁？！”  
没想到对方透过镜子看到了后门外的人影。佐藤躲无可躲，转念又想到自己也没有躲的必要，大大方方转开门把手，还是歪着靠在门框上吊儿郎当的样子，就这么朝川尻莲若无其事地笑起来。  
对方先是怔愣着抬起手臂抹了一把汗，待到完全看清楚来人是谁之后，一股昨天没得到得当安抚的无名火又重新窜起来。他迈大步走近，几乎是差点撞到佐藤身上的力度，然后一把拽起了佐藤的衣领。  
“我昨天说的话你没听懂吗？你要纠缠我到什么地步？”  
川尻莲比他矮，声音还虚着，字句间都要喘，上目线直直刺过来威力却没有被削去半分。佐藤笑容僵在脸上，但仍然是轻浮得让人恨的样子。  
“我冤枉……”他举起双手来，像是要求饶，“我也是来跳舞的，我真不知道你在这儿。”  
半句实话，半句谎言。川尻莲半信半疑，手上的力气先卸掉一半。外面的走廊上响起脚步声，佐藤趁机一把拽过来个什么人。  
“你们这次翻跳不是缺一个人吗？我是来凑数的。真生可以作证。”  
舞室老板那张无辜的脸从门外探过来。

舞室里的几个人业余会翻跳一些Kpop作品传去视频网站，一段时间下来也能积攒下热度，为之后接商演赚外快增加筹码。川尻莲跳舞有天分，学得快，又擅长教，是每次都参与的固定成员，账号粉丝也有相当可观的一部分是冲他个人的编舞作品而来。佐佐木真生拿家里的钱开舞室，做这些事多出于玩乐性质。但川尻是最认真的那一个，也是真正最需要赚钱的那一个。佐佐木很敬重他，甚至敬重到有些怕他。  
“你们……认识？”他连猜带观察地辨别出正在生气的是哪一方，反应过来之后往同为富二代的好友背后捶了一拳，“你这小子，欺负人家？”  
“没有，”川尻莲低着头抢先开口，“是我搞错了，不好意思。”  
说完便转身离开，到另一个角落那里找到自己的背包，准备修整一会儿，剩两个人还在后门处一来一回使眼色。  
什么情况？  
不好说……  
你俩认识？  
佐藤意味深长地点了点头。佐佐木突然间明白了什么。  
你要追的是他？？  
佐藤点了个更加意味深长的头。佐佐木抱拳，是准备告辞闪人的意思，佐藤又一把把他拎回来，挤眉弄眼提醒好友要履行昨晚的承诺——昨晚树把舞室的具体情况告诉他后，他谷歌一番惊喜地发现那是他高中好友开的，于是从通讯录里点开许久没更新的对话框，极为敷衍地寒暄几句之后直截了当地提出要加入翻跳的要求，并模糊带过真正的目的。彼时佐佐木莫名其妙，但确实是头一次见识佐藤要主动追求人。他还以为是另一个富二代。  
结果竟然偏偏是川尻莲。佐佐木叹了一口气，指了指手机，意思是让佐藤看Line。他低头打字：你换一个人吧，他跟我们不是一类人，玩不起的。  
怎么就非得是玩他了？佐藤哀叹这个世界上的人对他究竟有什么误解，竟然只有一个14岁的孩子站在自己这边。他抬头看佐佐木，对方的表情倒是很严肃的样子，于是佐藤也终于严肃起来。佐佐木尚不知道他们之间发生过什么事，也不知道佐藤想要堂堂正正拥抱川尻莲的愿望早就膨胀到就要撑破胸膛，他只看到好友抿了抿下唇。  
“我是认真的。”  
他只发来这么一句话。然后垂下手臂，就那样低着头，再也不看自己了。佐佐木又叹了一口气。

到了集合时间，人陆续到齐，照惯例先一起研究之前定好的作品。佐藤这会儿才知道自己要跳什么，幸好是熟悉的组合，竟然还是自己以前就随便抠过的舞，于是想到自己可以在川尻莲面前大显身手，立刻愉快起来，像只捡到了飞碟的宠物犬一样朝对方那里兴冲冲地看过去。  
但川尻莲一直都没有看他。  
即便到了不得不打照面的时候，对方的态度也非常冷淡。好像是已经默默接受了需要一起合作的事实，想赶紧完成这件事之后再相忘于江湖。但佐藤自然不甘心，不甘心和原本就急迫又慌乱的心情混合在一起，好像变成下坡路上刹车片坏掉的轰隆隆的车轮。川尻讲完动作的时候，他一把握住了对方的手腕。  
“那个，”可是又不知道说什么。想来想去，耳朵和眼睛都耷拉下来，“……对不起。”  
“嗯。”  
但对方只是轻轻地回应一声，那段细瘦的、微凉的手腕，好像握不住的溪水一样从他掌心滑走了。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
周日晚上散伙前，佐佐木提议聚餐，川尻莲以末子还在邻居家麻烦带着、赶快接回去比较好为由躲过去。发起人知道他的情况，状似体贴地叫佐藤开车送他回去，他看了看起哄的一帮大男孩（显然，他们已经很快混熟了）又拒绝了一次。事不过三，回家之后看到手机里弹出添加新好友的提示便犹豫起来，左思右想好像再拒绝一次未免显得过于不近人情，踌躇间竟然就手滑点了同意。  
他先是暗道一声不好，随后突然又觉得似乎也没那么不好。佐藤已经率先发来一个史努比惊讶的表情，然后问他：小莲老师到家了吗？  
他回：到了。然后便把手机扔到一边。  
说实话，他昨天没想到佐藤会追到舞室里来。  
人心都是肉长的，动作再轻戳上去总要留印，一来二去反倒要回头贪图起那种软绵绵的凹陷的感觉。周五晚上摔过门他就有些后悔，一方面刚刚才白吃人家一顿饭，另一方面想象那辆有些滑稽的豪车再也不会出现在下班时间，竟然还有一些惋惜——总之并非像原先想的那样，全部都是如释重负的轻松感。  
不知名的情绪像骨缝里的蚂蚁一样攀上来，无能为力的感觉总不好受。他突然间想起当晚别的线索——佐藤带自己去的寿喜烧店，竟然是从前和父母常去的那家，老板娘也算是曾经非常照顾自己的长辈。刚才没有好好打过招呼已经算是失礼，他还留有对方的电话，捏了捏手机，决定顺水推舟打过去。  
老板娘听到自己的声音显然非常开心，川尻莲抱歉道刚才和朋友一起，没方便叙旧，才特意又打电话过来。对方果然接过了话头。  
“你说景瑚吗？景瑚也是我们家的常客呢，是小莲的朋友吗？”  
是朋友吗？“不算是……”川尻莲干巴巴地笑了几声，对面似懂非懂。  
“哎年轻人，多交些朋友是好事呀，我看景瑚很喜欢你的样子。”  
此喜欢非彼喜欢，川尻莲暗暗擦汗：“佐……景瑚君也经常去阿姨那儿吃饭吗？今天是他带我去的，也算是碰巧，没想到是您那儿。”  
“啊呀，是的呢。”声音突然变得神秘起来，“看起来不像是会来我们家吃饭的人对吧？起初我也挺奇怪的。有一次他和朋友晚上不知道吃什么，偶然进来的，吃完他好像很喜欢的样子，之后就经常带朋友一起来。  
“但我看啊，他朋友都不是什么好人。只有他是常客，其他人估计就是顺着他的意来做做样子，一看就看出来咯。每次都是景瑚付账，一到那时候就总有朋友开口问他借钱。这傻小子还每次都给。”  
毕竟他不缺钱。川尻莲故作刻薄地想着，但又恍惚觉得这种不计后果的大方倒确实挺像那人的性格。  
“你看，景瑚人挺好的吧？”川尻莲竟然在手机这边点了点头，“也是个很好的客人呢，他是真的喜欢吃我家的锅。就是以后别被他那帮朋友骗了才好。”  
擅自为他担忧到这一步，看来阿姨的确是很喜欢他；这叮咛大概也是憋了很久，总算能找到一个能听她讲的人。但佐藤张口要给自己换地方住的地方总而言之还是讨人厌，川尻莲咬了咬嘴唇。然而证实了佐藤景瑚是个好人这一点之后，确实好像安心了一些。  
“一不小心说了好多呢，”阿姨的声音拘谨起来，“还有小莲啊，也经常来我这边吧？……你妈妈她有回去过吗？”  
“她……”川尻轻轻地撒着谎，“周末会回来。”  
“那就好。”对面的声音也轻轻的。  
窗外吹起了风，树和小枫大概还在儿童乐园，看样子要赶快催他们回来了。川尻突然开始跑神，但还是安安静静地听她说话。  
“也不要让自己太辛苦啦。”

铃声突然响起来，吓了他一跳。进而看到来源是谁，才想起自己出神这么久没有看消息，当下又没有刚通过了好友申请就置之不理的道理，只能接起来。  
“小莲老师！怎么不回消息呢？明明已读了的。”  
才想起没有锁屏：“啊，刚刚手机放在一边。你发什么了？”  
“没什么，”这两天在舞室不得不有一些来往，对方确实会跳舞，也愿意认真练习，不像他一开始想的那样只是个玩票，总不能再摆脸色给人看。他突然又想起两天前被问的问题：是朋友吗？或许已经真的算了，“就是跟你说周末辛苦啦，早点休息。”  
他声音轻飘飘的，大概率刚刚喝了点酒，川尻莲想起他喝醉之后张嘴大哭的样子笑了：“你也是，少喝点比较好。”  
说完他就后悔了，不知道这种程度的对话对于他们目前的关系来说是否算得上合适。麻烦的是对面也突然间陷入了沉默，似乎也在为同样的事愣神，慌忙猜想对方反应的时候则让这种后悔更深了一步。  
“……嘿嘿，”要命，他几乎能想象出佐藤那张愉快的笑脸了，“我不喝了。我听小莲老师的话。”  
后悔加懊悔的程度。川尻莲简直想抽自己耳光。这种情况下不指望自己能有什么盐对应，还是先挂为好，于是他重重按下挂断，旧戏重演般把手机扔到一边。不同的是这回还有点破罐破摔感。  
——还有一点不同。没过几秒川尻捂着下半张脸把手机捞回来。屏幕还亮着，他又忘记锁屏了。佐藤这回很乖，只发来一个晚安的表情，史努比吹着鼻涕泡，看上去睡得很甜。

川尻莲万万没想到“说错了话”这件事竟然让他持续在意了两天，期间发生了早餐煎鸡蛋错过翻面的时机、差点给树装错了课本、以及多次在照顾春田的小朋友们做游戏时心不在焉——总之，他好像随时都会突然陷入回想，佐藤那句得逞似的“嘿嘿”魔音绕耳。  
“小莲老师怎么了？”宫本用胳膊肘戳他他才反应过来，自责般拍拍脑门，“身体不舒服吗？要不要休息一会儿？”  
怎么好意思说是因为这种事。川尻脸上红一阵白一阵，还是道歉后迅速回到状态。  
然而到了周二傍晚舞蹈教室的课程结束，又到了翻跳团的几个人碰头的时候，他已经不得不面对要和导致自己频频跟现实脱节的罪魁祸首见面的现实。他努力忍住没有一直往门口看，以免让自己觉得好像在期待什么一样。商讨拍摄方案、练舞、休息的时候他也一直低着头，试图避开那个金色的头顶。  
所以也不怪佐藤猝不及防地就出现在自己面前。  
“小莲老师好呀。”  
此人蹬鼻子上脸的功力实属了得，已经完全不是周六那个怯生生说着对不起的样子了。川尻莲几乎是咬牙切齿地抬头看他——他甚至都不知道自己为什么会咬牙切齿，更别说想要怎么回应他了。  
但对方的脑回路好像从来不设想他会怎么回应。  
佐藤靠着旁边的墙壁坐下，并且拍了拍旁边的地面。川尻莲环顾一周，似乎没找到求助对象，只能任其摆布乖乖坐下——寿喜烧大妈说得对，佐藤心想，实在是很被动的类型。  
“昨天我又去吃寿喜烧了，”阿姨说得对，看来你是真的喜欢。但川尻莲这次绝对不说出口了，“你猜阿姨对我说什么？”  
佐藤曲起膝盖，胳膊肘撑在上面托着腮，以便能转头牢牢看着他。分明是圆圆的、眼角下垂的狗狗眼，怎么好像看到一丝狡黠的光芒闪过去。老天爷未免太不识货，天生狐狸眼的分明该是他才对。  
“她说让我一定要跟小莲做好朋友，让我多照顾你。”  
川尻莲眼睛暗下来，他开始紧张了。“需要被照顾”向来被自尊心强的他视为羞辱，但此时此刻从长辈的那里转述过来，就好像变成无法被反驳的事实。真叫人灰心。  
“然后我就突然想起来我还有一件事没有做，”佐藤看着他，照旧自顾自地说下去，像在念早就打好的腹稿，“一件非常重要、应该在一开始就做的事。”  
川尻抬起头来。他们几乎都预料到接下来会发生某件事了。佐藤的手指像一条温暖的藤蔓，在木质地板上悄悄缠过来，最后捉住了他的手腕。  
“我喜欢你。”  
他的眼神一刻未从川尻的眼睛离开，从那里流淌出像蜂蜜一样粘稠、又像瀑布一样汹涌的东西。对于他们彼此来说，都是崭新的、从未经受过的东西。告白确实是最重要的、也是被佐藤不小心忽略掉了的事——他的确想照顾他，但不是作为朋友。告白的话讲出来，仿佛相当于宣战。不过还好，其实形式上也只是微不足道的一个环节，任何时候都可以追认。  
川尻下意识还是轻轻抽了一下手腕，然而这次佐藤没有放开。他的手从川尻的手腕滑下去，手指承起川尻的掌心，皮肤接触的地方早已沁出一层薄汗，分不清楚是谁的。那里像冬天的炉火一样，非常温暖。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
回顾川尻莲已经完全过去的整个青春期，被告白的次数其实只有那么两次，其中一次还是对方输了真心话大冒险游戏。但彼时他总将这当做一句重话，需要尤其珍而重之，“回应”的义务大过真正审视自己的心情，以至于从来没有好好体会过两厢情愿是什么感觉，那唯一的一段早恋被他谈得过于郑重其事，以至于最后对方率先举白旗——理由则是：和莲谈恋爱好累，莲君莫非生来就是受苦受累的命？听听，真过分。愿意负责任难道不好？无忧无虑的青春期尚且如此，家里出了变故之后则更小心谨慎。紧张地、专注地、仅仅为了爱情里的事瞻前顾后地讨论“喜欢”，则是从来没有降临在他身上过的事。  
这感觉与其说久违，不如说完全陌生。看上去成熟又懂事的小莲老师，在恋爱的大门前完全是个处子。佐藤看上去就非常不同，他说喜欢的时候，神态就好像过往和他说每句话一样自然，仿佛只是必要时刻就可以调动的一种熟练技能。连带着自己好像也要变得轻飘飘起来——但这样陌生的轻飘飘，真的是一种罪恶吗，其实反倒应该称之为唯一的正当才对吧。  
川尻莲正努力拽紧心里某个正要飘飘忽忽飞走的气球，佐藤好像并没有指望他此时就给出回应，而是继续说了下去。  
“说起来昨天我一个人去的，锅只有双人套餐能点。努力吃到最后都没吃完。”  
你的那些朋友呢？川尻莲咬紧牙，硬是没有问。  
“刚好快到打烊时间，我就请阿姨一起吃，她跟我聊了好多哦。”  
“不是我主动问的！是阿姨提起小莲老师的，”想起电话里那个热情过头的声音，倒是可以理解，川尻垂着眼睛无意识点了点头，“小莲老师到上中学还非常爱哭噢？”  
“啊？？”怎么会说这种丢人的事，川尻猛地转头瞪他，佐藤则瞧见他耳朵通红的样子笑了：“看来是事实？”  
“才不是……”眼窝浅而已。川尻哭起来十有八九不是为自己，他小时候看同龄人捏昆虫翅膀都会掉眼泪。伤心的时候哭，开心的时候更要哭，流泪就不能当成一种庆祝？越在心里辩解却越搞得这真成了什么软弱的表现，川尻回嘴：“阿姨也跟我说你了，她说你太傻，迟早被朋友骗。”  
佐藤的笑碎在他那张好看的脸上，川尻知道自己又说错话了，但这次他不知道自己错在哪里……除了杜撰“太傻”二字。佐藤缓缓从他脸上移开视线，下巴抵住膝盖，变成一个委屈巴巴的姿势。  
“那阿姨还猜得挺准。”佐藤含含糊糊地说，川尻轻轻吸了口气，“就是喝醉被小莲老师捡回家那天，被朋友骗了好大一笔钱。我爸骂我从小到大都交友不慎，太挥霍，学不会看人心。我不想他这么说，又不是所有人都要骗我，真生不就挺好的？然后我就又和我爸大吵了一架。”  
多大一笔？多大一架？大到让这位公子哥去买醉？但川尻没去猜这个。他只想：原来那次喝醉是有原因的。  
“真是的，好伤心哦，到现在还在疗伤中呢。”  
佐藤还是佐藤，用轻浮皮囊藏真心的佐藤。他倒不怕别人都以为他轻浮，藏才是要紧事。  
但川尻心里某一块地方浅浅地皱起来。回过头想真不知道是从哪个步骤出了差错，佐藤那张用来掩饰的皮囊早就被他看穿了——他原本没想看穿的，他原本恨不得所有富二代都老老实实呆在那个与他毫不相干的世界里，永远不要互相打扰。然而此时佐藤又重新转过头来看他，而川尻（甚至可以说是熟练地）读懂了对方的眼神：有没有见过被雨淋湿蹲在你门外的小狗，抬起头来只求你摸摸头的样子？就是那种犯规的眼神。  
“所以下次还是一起去吃吧？一个人吃寿喜锅，好寂寞。”  
忘了说，他的手始终没从川尻手心里拿开。说这句话的时候，轻微的颤抖和滚烫的皮肤都和方才说喜欢时如出一辙。川尻莲脸红着纠正一项认知：并不是佐藤景瑚说喜欢像说其他话一样简单，而是从认识开始他说的每句话，其实都在说喜欢。

练习结束时已经很晚，桃子被埋在练舞室角落的背包和外套里睡得正香。佐藤照例提出要送川尻回家的申请，并且成功给出一个成功让川尻犹豫的理由：别把桃子吵醒比较好吧？  
那确实是坐他的车又省钱又稳当。这个理由到底够不够让人信服谁也不知道，反正川尻莲还是按流程矜持了一会儿，最后才点了点头。  
几个刚跳完舞的大男孩儿开心地互相击掌，就是那种帮兄弟追到女孩儿一样的庆祝法。瞎想什么？川尻捏了捏拳头，决不给他们一个眼神，抬腿第一个（史上第一次）快步走出了舞房。很快就听见后面有人啪嗒啪嗒跟上来，停在和自己并肩的位置和速度喘粗气。捡只金毛回家看门好像也不错？川尻放慢了脚步，恍惚地想着。  
还是送到家门口——走上台阶、直达门前，最门口的那个门口，再往前一步就要更新许可认证。佐藤准备转身回去了，他的手插在大衣兜里，安静听话地等川尻进去，看上去好像再也没有纠缠的意图。川尻却突然间不想让他这么乖了。  
“等一下……”他低着头，牙齿在下唇碾过两三趟。佐藤好像已经猜到他要说什么，率先憋不住一样灿烂地笑起来。川尻拿眼睛瞪他，嘴上仍然诚实地继续嗫喏。  
“你要不要……进来坐坐？”


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
川尻枫正坐在沙发上嚼着薯片看电视，川尻树站在厨房的冰箱前检查零食储备。长兄和末子进门时带来一阵陌生的气息——严格来讲对于这个家来说其实并不是第一次——川尻莲低着头好像强忍什么，然后那个男人进来了，显然也使劲压着兴奋左顾右盼。看到树的时候后者冲他挑挑眉，似乎是“干得不错”的意思，走过来和他碰了碰拳头。  
川尻莲目瞪口呆：“你们什么时候这么熟的？！”夹杂被手足背叛的悲愤。  
川尻树不置可否地耸耸肩，非常有预见性地拿着一听可乐拽小枫上楼睡觉去了。川尻莲一副没办法的样子，又气又恼地转身用眼神把刚才的问句抛向这个疑似作弊的大人，佐藤迅速举手投降，意思是我反正没干什么坏事。  
姑且信他，川尻莲指指怀里的桃子让他稍等片刻，上楼去把末子安顿好，再下来的时候佐藤已经熟门熟路挑好了碟片。  
“你家也有这个电影哦？我好喜欢的！”  
是父母的收藏，搬家时顺手带过来的，川尻莲从未有过观看它们的闲情逸致。他无奈地看着对方已经高涨的情绪，自认反正把这家伙留下的是自己，留都留了，再看个电影放松一下也没什么不好。于是任由佐藤接上蒙了灰的DVD机。  
“你要喝点什么？”  
他看了看冰箱里明显偏向未成年喜好的存货，颇有些为难地转头问佐藤。对方正为影片可以正常播放抬手欢呼，听到他的提问又兴奋起来：  
“我车里有啤酒欸！”  
什么人会在车里放啤酒啊！这绝对是陷阱。川尻莲真正有了危机感：送回家-留下来-看电影-喝啤酒，简直是一环扣一环。  
但，“来都来了”绝对是向温水里的青蛙下的咒语，啤酒和电影当然是成人世界里的绝配。佐藤还挺会享受，“先放冰箱里冰一会儿”，喜滋滋地抱着整整一打罐装麒麟折返，不知道的还以为是要过年。  
电影确实挺有趣，90年代的美国喜剧片，Jim Carrey擅长做夸张的面部表情，惹人发笑是一等好手。他们拿回冰得刚刚好的啤酒之后就坐在了地上，沙发则成了靠背。佐藤手长脚长，几乎要把他圈在怀里，但这样的双人坐姿还能有什么更舒服的坐法？随他便。酒精绝对是麻痹危机感的好道具。川尻脸很快红了，笑到眼睛仿佛都没睁开过，无心拒绝搭配无心收手，佐藤黏人的本性开始显山露水，几乎要把川尻莲的胳膊嵌进怀里，是史上绝无前例的亲密无间。  
“哎哎，”显然，一起到达高潮的除了剧情还有佐藤的表演欲，“你快问我Micheal Jackson最喜欢什么颜色。”  
“……什么啊？”川尻莲的声音被啤酒泡得愈发软了，似乎在不满佐藤打断他专心看电影，但听声音是听不出一丝埋怨，“他喜欢什么颜色？”  
“蓝色！”  
“……”  
是想笑的，但努力压下了上翘的嘴角，变成一个被佐藤识出破绽、别别扭扭的表情。结果对方正像期待表扬的小学生一样摇着尾巴看自己，好像也没有伪装的必要了。于是干脆放弃维持原状，从短促的漏出齿缝的气声变成彻底放开了的大笑。  
川尻莲很难再回想上一次这么开心是什么时候了，也许要一直回溯到父母第一次带自己去游乐园，但即便是那个时候，也怀有小小年纪就看出父母不和的顾虑。像这样被琐事缠身的年纪还能开怀大笑，好像真的要托身边这个人的福。意识到这一点的时候，他们刚颇有默契地同时笑过这一轮，室内突然间安静下来，取而代之的是暗中涌动的暧昧。  
“暧昧”并不是单向的概念。川尻莲顾不得反思自己究竟是在哪个环节给了佐藤可乘之机——说到底，人有必要每分每秒都活得瞻前顾后，如此顾忌他人的加入而带来的改变吗？“莲君莫非生来就是受苦受累的命？”他才不要。交出全身心、交出理智、交出识别风险的本能去讨论“喜欢”，即便一生只有一次，他也要去体验。  
更何况他预料不到什么时候才会再碰到一双如当下面前这双一样含情脉脉的眼睛。他们关掉了大灯，只有一盏台灯和电视里的荧光照亮视野。彩色的光线映入佐藤的眼中，化成一片好像被施了魔法的湖面。水平如镜、但又暗潮涌动。他喜欢自己，他甚至还是个好人。这足以说服任何一个孤独又辛苦的年轻人。  
于是川尻莲这次再也没有拒绝，他停在原地，等佐藤景瑚的嘴唇终于如愿以偿地落下来。

次日清晨，川尻莲是在楼下的吵闹声里醒过来的。“那是糖不是盐啊！你这么大的人了怎么会连糖和盐都分不清啊！”拔高了的斥责的声音，当然不是真的在生气，更像是亲近关系中的两句抱怨。川尻莲很快辨别出那是树的声音——已经很久没有大笑大哭过、总是沉默寡言的川尻树。  
他眨眨眼睛，头顶确实还是那个熟悉的天花板，陈旧的污渍和一道长长的裂纹还在原处。前一天晚上的记忆跟着一阵太阳穴的闷痛被遥遥召回——他和佐藤席地而坐，靠着沙发喝啤酒，电视上放着对方推荐的老电影，但从中间开始他们就没再看了。清晰的记忆片段里他们还知道压着声音聊天，压着声音大笑，他擦着嘴角的眼泪提醒对方很多遍有三个未成年人在睡觉，但对方还是一直讲冷笑话故意逗他。最后，最后，清晰片段的最后，是突然间安静下来的气氛、佐藤的脸朝自己压过来……老天，昨晚究竟几点睡的？现在几点了？  
他迅速意识到什么，蹭地从床上坐起来，很快又捏着额角倒抽冷气。看了一眼床头的闹钟，感谢生物钟在注定迟到前叫醒他。川尻莲伸着脚摸索到自己的那双棉拖鞋，扶着墙慢吞吞地往外走。楼梯吱吱呀呀，早该修了，这会儿产生的噪音好像异常刺耳。  
但不远处的客厅里好像完全是另一副景象，很多个声音混杂着朝自己扑过来——树仍旧在高声教谁煎鸡蛋、冷油入锅的声音、小枫的笑声、小枫撞在餐桌上的声音、桃子的笑声、桃子蹬着腿牵动婴儿椅发出的和地面间的摩擦声。还有一个声音，第一次加入川尻家的早晨，全然陌生而又完美融入的声音。他好像被树的拳头捶痛了，高一声低一声地求饶，接着又为自己辩解，“我确实没有做过饭嘛！”  
川尻笑了。是那个非要讲冷笑话的声音。  
从楼梯上下来的时候小枫先发现了他，小跑着撞进自己怀里；接着是桃子，他被困在椅子上，笨拙地张开手要讨一个抱抱；然后是树，他看到自己的时候好像在为自己刚才的声音不好意思了。最后是那个人，他手里还举着锅铲，正对着灶台抓耳挠腮，但转过来看自己的时候，还是那样一张好像永远不会改变、永远不会冷却、永远不会疏离的笑脸。  
那个瞬间很多情绪翻涌上来。安心感、放松感、被爱、被关怀、被照顾、被体谅、被理解，太多陌生的东西在这个平凡的、注定要继续慌乱的清晨把他困在原地。而这根本不是一件坏事，恰恰与之相反，很可能是自己渴望太久的东西。混杂膨胀的感情着急寻找出口，最后奔向鼻腔、奔向脆弱的眼眶。但当务之急，川尻莲还是笑着迎向对方的眼神。  
“你醒啦？可以再多睡一会儿噢？”  
千万缕春风，好像提前吹进这个冬天——  
他的爱情，要开始了。


	9. 番外·佐藤景瑚和川尻树的恋爱相谈

最初发现树变得有些不对劲的自然是那个最体贴细心的大哥。14岁的少年有心事不是什么稀奇事，但发生在川尻树身上，就变得非常值得拉响警报。主要症状表现为心不在焉：吃饭的时候、做家务的时候、带着小枫在儿童乐园荡秋千的时候，时时刻刻都心不在焉。  
川尻莲叫佐藤去问问情况，佐藤莫名其妙，他正在床头柜昏黄的灯光里专心玩着川尻的小指，垫在自己红晕未散的胸口上——这分明是更适合讨论一些不那么日常居家的话题的时间：“为什么是我？”  
“你不是跟他关系挺好的？”  
这倒也是实话。再不主动接下任务，川尻莲又要搬出那天他们俩的碰拳讨说法，佐藤赶紧认了。但认了也要有认了的代价，他眼睛还看着川尻莲，里面的东西已经变了。另一只手摸到台灯的开关。川尻莲警惕地作势拍走他的手，很快又被缠上来，缠上来的自然还有别的身体部位。他的鼻息拂在川尻颈窝，很痒，川尻要躲进被子里藏起来，不知道是要藏翘起的唇角，还是要藏发烫的耳尖。

时间：一个平凡的傍晚。地点：川尻家附近的儿童乐园。  
“你在学校是不是遇到什么事了？”  
小枫在一旁玩沙子，他今天有伴儿，是新搬来的邻居家年纪相仿的小女孩。  
“没有……”  
一上来肯定是要否认的。佐藤盯着川尻树撑在身体两侧的手指，捏在木质长椅上的指尖已经有些发白。  
“你哥很担心你哦，昨天差点被热油烫到，”少年细瘦的手指又缩了缩，“他以为你被欺负了……你小心他直接跑到学校里去。”  
这个说法似乎打动了对方——川尻家当爹又当妈的长兄看起来好像确实会做出这样的事。  
“我问你哦……”树咬了咬下唇，反正从始至终他的确对面前的这个人要多一点信任，“最近有女生总是等着我一起放学，是什么意思？”  
霸凌和早恋，那天晚上他和操碎了心的川尻莲姑且推测出这么两种常见答案，后者当然是相对来说要好得多的一种。佐藤替自己男朋友松了口气。  
“这很明显吧？”  
“欸？”少年抬头有些局促地看自己，好像还是没有听明白在佐藤眼里已经足够明显的答案。看来还要说得更明确一些。  
“你觉得她喜欢你吗？”  
“我不知道……算不算是……”  
“说来听听？”  
川尻树重新低下头，佐藤看到他耳朵红了。  
“上周放学的时候轮到我值日，比大家都晚了很久才走。下雨了，可是我没有带伞。结果她还在鞋柜那儿等我。她带了伞，然后我们就一起回家……她牵了我的手。”  
“不错嘛。”佐藤轻轻地鼓励他，甚至吹了声口哨。  
“可是我不太明白……”少年抬手搓了搓鼻尖，“这是喜欢的意思吗？”  
迟疑地、退缩地，佐藤姑且不算是这种被动的类型，但那种懵懂的心动的感觉，绝对构成人类能够彼此共鸣的本能。  
“她牵你的手的时候，你有什么感觉？”  
“有点被吓到，”川尻树的脸已经是通红了，讲话的时候也好像是耳语，“但她没有放开，她的手很软，有些潮湿，好像触电一样——”

上周确实有过一个雨天，从午后一直下到了深夜，甚至在最后还打起了雷。  
这倒是给佐藤行了方便，因为有风雨作掩护，川尻不需要再像平时一样努力压下声音。整个空气都是潮湿的，连吐息都蒙一层阴凉的雾气。他们才接过吻，对方的额角的头发就已经黏在皮肤上，蜿蜒成一缕一缕。这是夏夜常见的开头，但川尻的反应每次都让佐藤觉得这是第一次。第无数个害羞的第一次，川尻身上永远带着处子的奶香味，在这样的夜晚死而复生。他会追川尻的嘴唇，亲得黏黏糊糊，对方以为早已经到了需要大口呼吸的极限，但总要被一次次逼退，直到整个后背贴在床头的栏杆上，再退一步就要溺死，只能呼救般攀上佐藤的脖颈，轻拍让他停下。  
佐藤倒是很听话，他对川尻一向听话到忠诚，好像玩到多疯也会被叫回来的宠物犬。但离开了那两片嘴唇还有别的地方可去，他亲川尻的脸颊、下巴、睫毛，毫无规划地来回折返，不把川尻搞到湿淋淋就誓不罢休。他的温柔是毫不保留的温柔，是有压力的温柔，一团团一簇簇地把川尻托出来、埋进去，但那也是甜蜜的压力，即便不禁怀抱死而无憾的觉悟，佐藤也不会真的让他死在这里。  
他的吻开始向下了。绕过喉结、踩着锁骨，川尻喘一声，他便再折回去，重新重重舔弄那块凸起的软骨。川尻太容易发出声音了，他自己也知道，于是一次次把手腕盖在下半张脸上。佐藤伏在他身上往前够，一次次把他的手腕压回去。  
“他们都睡了。”  
他是用气声说的，调皮地看着面前的眼睛，好像在观察川尻的反应。真要命，一句话捅破他们在偷情的事实，真不知道是雪上加霜还是送碳。  
川尻又在害羞，把脸别开不看他了。佐藤抿着嘴唇笑起来。害羞已经是一种情趣了，佐藤当然不会因为他害羞就停下哪个步骤——反正川尻在哪个步骤都会害羞。于是他又回到原处，接着做他自己的事，神情好像在完成作业。他太瘦了，胸口塌出峰峦般的凹陷。佐藤的舌头还在那儿，手指已经摸去乳尖。川尻又急又重地喘一声，于是他舌头也探过去，把那里也变得湿淋淋。  
佐藤的手伸进川尻的短裤，居家服松松垮垮，非常好脱，川尻抬腿配合他的动作，不用眼睛看就可以剥得干脆利落。那里面便什么也没有穿了，川尻的已经翘了，抬起一个将硬不硬的头，颇有些分量，在半空发抖。  
雨点还在密密麻麻打在窗户上。佐藤想使坏了，他抬头跟川尻莲对视一眼，后者还在紧张，已经看出他眼神不对劲。眼见着他嘴唇过了腰，早就有真枪实弹的意思，会发生什么川尻不敢猜，但不管怎么说，佐藤总会在这时候做让他舒服的事。  
但对方把自己的性器含进嘴里的时候也舒服得太过分——几乎是电击般的感觉。就好像无数次佐藤握住他的手，他都要紧张地一抽，当下也从口中惊叫出声，但分明又把腰送过去。  
佐藤扣住他的腿根，大手充分张开、严丝合缝地贴在那里，好像要印下泛红的掌印。那里基本是川尻全身上下唯一肉感分明的部位，佐藤再往下探，几乎是托起他的臀，按在他绷紧了弧线的后腰。起初是舔，浅浅地含住前端，越到后来，佐藤故意弄出水声，又用上了舌头，软肉在顶部裹来裹去，直到前液自己渗出来、冒出来。  
川尻的手徒然抓着身下的床单，佐藤看见了，给出自己的一只手，对方立刻握紧了，汗津津的手指钻进他的指缝。他往回咽着嘴边的低吟，但怎么咽得回去呢，几乎是一声未平一声又起了，最终一边强忍着，一边又无比清晰地听着羞耻的声音连成一条绵延的线。佐藤满意地把他吞到了底，又要抬眼看对方爽到整个身体弓成一弯弦月的样子。  
川尻莲的声音原本就又轻又细，温温柔柔的，这会儿要挤出糖水来了。他叫了佐藤的名字，“景瑚”，名字主人心里一汪湖水一动再动，探身从枕头上捞起对方的嘴唇。  
“你的味道，好吃吗？”  
他在川尻莲的口腔里问，对方当然没有回答他，反而收紧了他圈在自己脖子上的手臂，好像要把窒息当做惩罚。不过他们又没有发展出什么特殊爱好，不会真的来那一套，只会让他们变得贴得更紧。川尻莲几乎要化了，在他的怀里松松散散成小小的一团，好像要在雨中流走，但又比雨水更烫更粘稠——

“喂！你在听我讲话吗！”  
回过神来面前是川尻树皱紧了的眉头。佐藤非常丢人地把思绪从那个雨夜拉回来，提醒自己还在给男朋友的弟弟辅导感情功课。  
“……咳，在听啦，”他假意用拳头掩了掩嘴巴，“那，你也喜欢她？”  
“……我不知道。”川尻莲很快又恢复那副犹豫的样子，“牵她手的时候我也很紧张，但感觉又很好。想永远走不到家门口。”  
“喔……”佐藤看着小孩子情窦初开的样子玩味地笑起来，把树弄得脸更红了。  
“你笑什么啊！我很认真的好不好，”他瞪着眼睛，的确是不能更认真了，“想跟她一直这样放学回家。课间她找我聊天的时候好希望中西他们不要再凑过来了。校园祭也想和她一起演话剧，演男女主人公，当王子把她从睡梦里唤醒。连午餐的牛奶都想给她。”  
越说语速越快，越想是有说不完的话要说。他认真到佐藤恍惚起来。  
“她——的手心好软。”

川尻莲的手心也很软。扶在佐藤腹肌上的时候带着一种绝佳的颤抖，不敢把力气全压在上面。但仅仅用膝盖撑起身体重量的样子又看上去很艰难，好像风里摇摇欲坠的树叶。  
佐藤忍不住用手握住他的腰侧。或许是常年练舞的原因，他的身体线条清晰流畅，潜藏薄薄一层紧实肌肉。简而言之，手感非常好。这是他们很少尝试的体位，好比压箱宝贝——对佐藤来说。对方的身体已经扩张地差不多了，但吞下他的还是有些困难。川尻小心翼翼地往下坐，皱起眉头又咬着嘴唇，薄薄两片肩膀曼妙地耸起来。佐藤撑着手臂从下向上接住他的视线，川尻还不好意思看他，眼睛一躲再躲，佐藤一追再追。  
但身体是早过了磨合期的两具身体，很快便能适应这样嵌入的深度，缓慢上下抽送起来，很快又从唇间溢出细碎的呻吟。佐藤腾开手，面前的景色未免过于美妙：川尻整个人像在水里洗过一遭，皮肤表面泡得发软，一按一个浅印。他的手掌在他腰侧留下久久未消的红痕，而这还是没怎么用力；他那些没黏在皮肤上的发丝在空中扬起又落下，头也是，好像被快感冲刷到不知道怎么摆放，随着动作后仰又低垂。  
他始终不看自己，不知道是不敢看还是不好意思。终于脱力要往前栽倒的时候，佐藤怜惜地接住他，最终又变成紧紧拥抱、胸膛贴着胸膛。他在佐藤怀里喘气，喘着喘着笑起来，等快感过去才终于像吃到糖的小孩，大大方方讨佐藤的表扬。佐藤终于深深地看进他的眼睛，而那里除了单纯到空白的情欲，便什么也没有了。

“……我这算喜欢吗？”  
“当然！”佐藤又一次被迫回过神，下意识般回答树的问题。开口才发现因为沉浸在18禁回想中过久，乃至嗓音都变哑了，不得不尴尬地清清嗓子。  
“那我知道了。”川尻树好像下定了什么决心，从长椅上站起来。结果说到底其实佐藤好像并没有帮上什么忙，该想清楚的事情其实他早就有答案了。  
“要我的建议的话，”最后他还是觉得自己应当做个出谋划策的大人，“喜欢就表白嘛。”  
“真的吗？”树怀疑地问，但他看过来的眼神分明已经燃起跃跃欲试的火焰。  
“不骗你。”佐藤讳莫如深地竖起一根手指。打直球可是他亲自摸索出来的经验。  
“要不然我怎么追到你哥的？”

“跟树谈得怎么样？”川尻莲靠在床头，还没忘记关切弟弟的心理状况。  
“谈得挺好，”听见佐藤愉快的语气，川尻莲半信半疑地挑起眉毛，“真的，不是坏事。”  
对方要求先不要跟哥哥讲，于是佐藤要帮他保守秘密。何况他说的是实话，14岁的初恋，懵懵懂懂的试探，单纯到空白的喜欢。怎么想都跟坏字毫不沾边。  
“真的？”  
川尻莲颇有不依不挠的架势。为了转移他的注意力，佐藤只好凑过去亲他，从侧脸亲到嘴唇。川尻莲被他逗笑了——还是那种撇着嘴唇、别别扭扭的笑法，这倒是激起了佐藤的挑战欲。在床上就要遵循本能地笑才对，更何况他也想复习最初告白时的心情。  
“我喜欢你。”  
他凑到川尻莲的耳边说。  
“……干嘛啊。”  
但经验总是对的，打直球永远有用：川尻莲的耳尖一如既往地诚实。也许是被少年的恋爱感染，佐藤也好像变得比平常还要孩子气，乃至二十分钟后，他还在川尻耳边不停重复。  
“我喜欢你……喜欢，好喜欢。”  
而对方可能已经听不到他在说什么了。嘴上讲着纯情的话，却每重复一次喜欢都要重重地往最深处撞一次。声音变成气体，和另一方的喘息缠绕在一起，变成单纯到空白的情欲。谁说今晚的相谈没有帮助？反倒是对佐藤更有帮助。喜欢永远是最打动人的词，他还要对川尻说一遍又一遍，还要亲他一次又一次。

END


End file.
